A typical hinge includes two hinge plates, and a hinge pin. Each hinge plate, has one or more knuckles that are aligned and interleaved with the one or more knuckles of the other hinge plate. The hinge pin passes through the knuckles secures the hinge plates together. A bend in each hinge plate (called a “swage”) is formed in order that, when the door is closed, the door will close properly. However, as the door ages, and even oftentimes with new doors, the door will not close properly.
A number of devices have been disclosed related to the mounting of doors on door frames with hinges.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,535 to Cannoy discloses a hinge pin removal tool comprising an elongated handle with as extension having a wedge shaped tip and pin for loosening the pin and driving the loosened pin from the knuckles of the hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,030 to Phillips discloses a tool for performing three functions. A punch mounted orthogonally near one handle is used initially to dislodge the pin from the knuckle. The other end of the handle has a wrench-like spanner configuration that is engaged with the hinge. Force is applied to the handle to straighten bends in the hinge. The magnitude of force applied by the carpenter directly against the tool to bend the hinge is a matter of the carpenter's judgment so that the adjustment is not accurate. Such misalignment generally originates in the “swage” in the door hinge. In the context of this specification, the term “swage” (a common term in the art of door hinges) means the offset of the axis of the knuckles of each hinge plate from the plane of the respective hinge plate that enables the two hinge plates to rotate to flush against one another.
U.S. Pat. No, 4,619,132 to Henderson et al discloses a flat bar (strap) with a bent portion on each end of the bar. Each bent portion has a notch for engaging the top or bottom flange of a hinge permitting a carpenter to apply a bending force to straighten the hinge. None of these disclosures addresses the problem of misalignment of the door hinge that can occur after the door is hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,003 to Pawson discloses a sliding door hinge tool that may be utilized to adjust a door hinge after installation. Pawson's tool allows swage to be adjusted solely by opening a door on which the tool has been placed. However, in cases where a glass door is utilized, forces exerted by the tool may unduly stress glass panels.
As such, tools and methods for adjusting a hinge are provided herein.